


Drunk Love

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Stripper！Cris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: 一场拉灯的车震。提前祝Geri生日快乐！





	Drunk Love

“宝贝，跪好。”

拍了拍男孩（即便店主告知他真的已经成年了但Gerard还是不太相信）包裹在紧身四角裤下的翘臀，Gerard试图让已经在真皮座椅上软成一滩的人跪起来。

“求你，先生…”

宽松的红色套头衫被推到蝴蝶骨之上，露出了过于白的脊背，男孩带着口音的啜泣破碎而柔软。“操。”放在他腰间的手难以抑制地收紧，Gerard现在只想把自己的阴茎塞进这个小舞男的屁股里。

还在眼前回放的极具情色意味的画面混杂着劣质酒精冲刷过每一根跳动的血管，无知觉间Gerard手上的动作更加粗暴了：当男孩在香槟雨里甩掉他身上的最后一件衣物，还不知好歹地往台下狂躁的人群里抛飞吻的时候，Gerard就动心了。

挑染呈浅金色的卷发粘在额前，醉得不成样子的男孩顺从地任Gerard拉扯自己的紧身热裤，半勃起的阴茎被勾勒出清晰的形状，随着Gerard的每个动作而摇晃。

“你叫什么名字？”即便男孩的股间早已经被香槟，汗水和Gerard的前液弄得湿哒哒的，但好心的Gerard还是在一旁的储物格里摸索起了润滑剂——他不想在一场愉快的性爱中出现不愉快的小插曲。

回应他的只有因哭泣而颤抖的喘息和模糊不清的嘟囔：“嘿，你的名字——我不想在高潮的时候没个名字可以叨念。”Gerard感觉自己也有些醉了，要不然他的手也不会发抖成这样，把小半瓶液体都倒到了男孩的腰窝上。

“…Cris，Cristiano。”Gerard有一瞬间甚至都有些担心男孩会不会呛死在自己的涕泪里，只能俯下身不断地亲吻着他汗湿的颈侧和耳根：“——Cris，这是个好名字。”年轻的肌肤极具吸引人的魔力，惹得Gerard按耐不住上口的欲望。

征服这样浪荡的小家伙属于Gerard的一大兴趣，而不在他们身上留下点痕迹就不算是攻城略地的彻底：“Cris，我的甜心，你得放松点…”自腰窝淌下的液体被体温捂热，敏感处被唇齿特意光顾所带来的刺激让Cris整个人都紧绷起来，随之收紧的后穴夹得Gerard的手指难以动弹。

这不光打断了Gerard本就不细致的扩张准备，还一起撕裂了加泰人维持着理智的神经：他掐了一把男孩的屁股示意他放松，而很显然他没有控制好力道——Cris的呜咽更加厉害了。

天哪，我难道是干了什么伤天害理的事吗。Gerard想着，感觉自己就像个千古罪人——他大概真的要蹲监狱了，毕竟满十八岁的人大概不会这么控制不住自己的泪腺。

怎么让Cris准备好以及之后的事Gerard已经记不清了，唯一让他铭记的只有肉体碰撞间榨出的每一滴快感和高潮时男孩红透了的双颊。在高昂得近似尖叫的呻吟和哭叫中，Gerard的耳朵捕捉到了他发哑的声音：“…我爱你Geri——”

虽然有点丢脸，但Gerard立刻就射了。怎么会有傻成这样的家伙，误把一夜迷乱间毫无意义的情话当作是最深情的告白。Gerard莫名其妙地鼻头发酸——今晚的Gerard是多愁善感的Gerard。

仍不舍Cris完美的身体，Gerard索性侧过身将男孩整个搂进怀里——Cris在高潮时就昏了过去，所以他听不到男人犹豫了半天，凑到自己耳边悄悄话一样的那句话：“我也爱你Cris——至少今晚是的。”


End file.
